1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting optical signals, microfluidic mixing chip and a system thereof, and more particularly to a method for detecting a chemiluminescence optical signal or a bioluminescence optical signal, and a microfluidic mixing chip having light emitting compound and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
After many analysis techniques have been developed and matured since 1990, system miniature becomes an important goal exerted by scientists. When microelectromechanical process technique is simultaneously developed, the difficulty of manufacturing the miniature experimental platform is reduced. The multiplexing experimental platform combined with injection, reaction, isolation, and analysis can be disposed on the same micro-chip as a microfluidic chip.
The microfluidic system provides many advantages after system is minimized such as reduced sample demands, shortened analysis time, high sensitivity, decreased manufacturing and operating costs, etc. In addition, since the minimized system can be easily carried, the system operation is not so hard.
Although the microfluidic system has been widely applied in many fields and the system also shows excellent achievements, the problems on the system need to be overcome. In some analysis processes, reagents with low diffusion coefficient need to be performed with rapid mixing reaction such as DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) hybridization. If the mixing time required by such reaction is equal to or larger than the time required by reaction, the rapid and uniform mixing process is quite important.